


Damaged

by noloveleft



Series: Synonyms for Broken [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Poetry, Secrets, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noloveleft/pseuds/noloveleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sound <br/>Was the silent screaming of the boy<br/>Who could never know <br/>Never know others love <br/>Never know the kind touch<br/>Never experience new things<br/>Most importantly <br/>Never know the green eyed boy<br/>Loved him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

He had tried

Tried so hard

To be normal

Like the other kids

He couldn’t

 

Nothing had been enough

Not for him not for anyone

No one could accept it

They all thought he was a freak

Nothing more

Nothing less

 

He couldn’t be normal

Nothing would ever help him

He needed to

Let it out

Let out the anger

Control something in his life

He just wanted to have control

 

The school

The place he hated

The place he felt so broken

The place he doesn’t belong

The place where the pain doesn’t end

The place where he found him

The place he saw the curly haired boy

The place where something changed

The place that made him realize it’s okay

The place with the most memories

Whether they were good or bad

 

He never saw it

Never saw true beauty

Not until him

He was truly beautiful

Nothing would ever change it

He never would admit it to other’s

 

School would drag on

Nothing would happen

The constant teasing

Would never stop for him

He would never feel safe

Nothing would ever feel safe

 

The first time

The first time he saw the curly haired boy

The one with the green eyes

He was in class

He was staying away from the confusion

The class silenced

He walked in

His name was Harry

Harry Styles

 

Home

You think sanctuary

The boy thinks living hell

Nothing is good enough for anyone

He can’t be good for his parents

After he told them they

They are so disappointed

But he couldn’t

He couldn’t love her

Or any girl that way

All he wanted was a boy

 

The yelling and screaming

From inside

Their voices rang out loud

He wanted out-no-needed to leave

He ran out the door

Ran as far as his legs would take him

He sat

 

School was no better for him

The days that the people

Would make fun of him

He just wanted to leave

Not just the school

But everyone

He needed to leave

He was nothing but a burden

In his mind no one wanted him

But he was wrong

 

The Curly haired boy became intrigued

By the boy with the blue eyes

He looked like a lost and broken puppy

He wanted  to fix him

He had tried to get close to the blue eyed boy

He tried with little success

Then it all changed one day

 

He saw him wandering the halls after school

So he somewhat followed him

The blue eyed boy sighed in relief when no one was around

He went out the doors

Sitting under the shade of the tree

Escaping into the music playing

He had his sleeves pushed up

The multiple lines

All across the skin

 

The green eyed boy watched

He saw the cuts

He was so broken

He would always wonder why

 

Home for the blue eyed boy

It starts

It starts with the glares

It starts with the yelling

It starts with the hitting

It starts with fighting back

It starts with no sympathy

It ends with the sink red

 

They never knew

Never got the chance to know

They would never be more than speaking terms

Silenced feelings

Silenced love

Silenced happiness

It was all so broken

It screamed louder

When he died

 

The yelling everything

It hit him

Hit him hard

He couldn’t handle it

He was too far gone to fix

He wouldn’t drag someone into this

He decided to leave

Leave forever

Writing a letter

Getting the pills

Getting the razors

 

The house was silent

No yelling

No screaming

No threats

No hitting

No fighting back

But it did end

Ended with the boy

On the floor

Pills in hand

Arms bloody

The only sound

Was the silent screaming of the boy

Who could never know

Never know others love

Never know the kind touch

Never experience new things

Most importantly

Never know the green eyed boy

Loved him

  
  
  



End file.
